Talk:Palais de la Concorde
Italics of French Terms Traditionally, foreign languages (French) are put in italics. That's why the article was formatted as such. - Lieutenant Ayala 21:50, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Foreign words that have become very common in English are usually not italicized, though. I'd suggest that "Palais de la Concorde" (and, for that matter, "Chateau") remain unitalicized while other French terms be italicized. -- Sci 21:54 18 Oct 2005 UTC Caption Do we know for certain that the buildings in the photo even *could* be the Palais? Is that view of Paris anywhere near the Champs Elysse or the Place de Concorde? -- Sci 21:52 18 October 2005 EST :That's the building that was the presidential office on the show, why would the writers of the book break with canon on purpose? Especially since they say Jaresh-Inyo's office is inside the Palais de la Concorde, from the show. - 156.63.113.54 13:38, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Well, that's the thing -- I'm not sure that the episode meant to establish that building as being the one that housed the presidential office. I think that it could easilly have just been meant to have been a generic establishing shot of Paris, without there necessarilly being an intent to specifically tie any of the buildings in that shot to the presidential office. Hence my question. -- Sci 18:56 19 October 2005 UTC :::I doubt that shot IS the President's Office, since the Eiffel Tower would not be behind the Palais de la Concorde (it's on the other side of the Seine, and some ways down). In fact, I'm not sure you'd have a view of the Tower at all from the Concorde. - 01:28, 28 May 2008 (UTC) The building that's shown here obviously can't be the Palais de la Concorde: the Place de la Concorde is on the right bank, and this building is clearly on the left bank. -- 05:08, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Plus it doesn't match the description of the Palais.... -- Sci 11:31 12 MARCH 2009 UTC This image is neat but as other users have said. 68.239 is right. The Palais de la Concorde is on the right bank, between the Jardin des Tuileries and the start of the Champs-Elysées. I would conjecture that by the Trek era the obelisk in the centre of the Place de Concorde would have been repatriated to Egypt and that the (horrific) road system could have been grown over to make a grassy square. Interestingly, there is a French law (that has been broken once) that no building in Paris may be built taller than the Eiffel Tower; this is for aesthetic reasons. Would later generations have respected this? I'd reckon so, as any building that tall (eg the Montparnasse Tower) looks so sorely out of place in the city centre. That's a side point, though. I reckon this building could easily stand astride the Place de la Concorde and maintain the position and splendour this article claims. However, the image is definitely misleading and should probably be removed. – Rheverr 10:58, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Another interesting (speculative) question is where the United Earth government would be located. -- 18:40, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::The ENT novel Kobayashi Maru seems to establish that the United Earth Prime Minister's office is located in San Francisco, strongly implying that SanFran is the UE capital. -- Sci 22:45 31 March 2009 UTC This obviously predates the very idea of the Palais by decades, but I was flipping through some of the old UK comic strips and spotted this (see image>) a while ago. It's not too far from the description on the page - about 15 stories, roughly cylindrical, elevated (albeit on the wrong number of legs), and the Federation HQ. Nifty eh? --8of5 23:35, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Wow, that looks too similar to be coincidental. I bet that served as the inspiration for the Palais found in the novels. -- 01:34, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::On the TrekBBS, I once asked Keith R.A. DeCandido if he had had the in mind when he described the Palais, since they share a number of features. KRAD replied saying that he had never heard of the Beehive until my post and was really surprised at all the similarities between the Beehive and the Palais. So I wouldn't feel comfortable just presuming that the Palais was inspired by that design. -- Sci 08:55 2 APRIL 2009 UTC